


The memory of blue eyes.

by Stillnotginger



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has a son, Erik is shocked, Invisibility, M/M, Post-Cuba, Slow Build, Telekinesis, Telepathy, William is a dear, but different., double personality, i was bored sorry, magneto and erik are the same person, mentions of mpreg, metal bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillnotginger/pseuds/Stillnotginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles dies 19 years after Cuba, leaving behind a teenager. Hank is left to tell young William who his father is and William, being the Xavier he is, decides to meet Erik face to face. Can Will bring Erik back from being so burried into Magneto?<br/>Will history repeat itself ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refletions.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know were I'm going with this. I wanted to write something else, but my mind would not let me. I hope you enjoy and comment on where you think the story is going ;) Also, I suck at english and tagging and writing. (I really do, so forgive any mistakes)

He liked his drinking, just like his father. There was no way anyone could deny, the boy was a perfect mix of his parents. Even his mutation. Erik could bend metal, Charles was a telepath. The blue eyed boy next to him could move objects with his mind. And, if trained, he would be a good telephat. It could be a perfect example of evolution.  
Like Erik, Will was a quiet one. But like Charles, he had kind eyes and an easy going personality.

  
Unlike Erik, who thinks a lot and says little, Will had a peaceful and calm mind. For the moment, Charles  was greatfull for that. His control wasn't the same anymore.   
Charles could feel that his mind -and body- were exhausted. He was old. Will had just turned 19 and was more than capable of taking care of both himself and the institute once Charles died. But Charles regretted something about Will. He never got to know Erik. And because of that, part of the boy was left misunderstood. For example, Charles would never get why the boy never wanted to be a part of the society. But he could understand the fact that Will never wanted to be above them either. The young boy liked to watch closely, understand and maybe participate a bit, but rejected anyone who tried to enter his personal space. And that was a very Erik thing to do.

That night, Charles died in his sleep. Simply as that. His brain stopped working while he was sleeping. A clean death. It was expected, being Charles a old one, but the fact the they knew it was coming didn't make it any easier for the mutants.

Will spent most of the day in the library, where the memory of Charles was still vivid .He wasn't planing on leaving the room until Hank came along.

"Your father wanted me to tell you something. Too soon?" He said siting on a nearby chair.  Will said nothing, just shook his head and offered a kind smile. "He wanted me to tell you who your... Well, your other father was. That is, if you want to know."

 "I sometimes could catch him thinking about him. I imagine that he never told me who my father was for a reason. Knowing dad, he believes...believed that either the man would cause me harm or I would harm him. Am I right?" The boy asked, crossing his legs in a way that belong so much to Charles that made Hank hurt a little.

"I doubt that he would harm you. And you dont really have a reason to harm him either"

The evening passed as Hank told Will who exactly his father was. He told him about Erik and Magneto, for as Will saw it, they were two completely different people.

It was late evening when Hank finished. A knock on the door kept them from diving further on the subject.

Ian, a young addition to the team came in holding a mug.

"Hank. I'm sorry, if I knew you were here I would have..." he began, soon to be stopped by Hank.

"I'm a coffee person" the blued furred answered with a smile. He turned to Will and the smile grew as he saw the same expression that Charles used to make when brought tea. They were too similar. "I'll be taking my leave. Plenty of things to do at the lab" 

And with that, Hank left, taking one look back before leaving the room. He felt some kind of Déjà vu at the sight. It was like Charles and Erik all over again. Better yet, it was like it would have been if Erik had never left them in that beach. Hank closed the door, feeling like he was invading a personal moment.

Inside the room, Will took a swip of the tea, thankful that Ian knew him enough to know he would never refuse a well made tea.


	2. How to touch the untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, sorry

"Do you remember the news we saw a few days ago about the Brotherhood?" Will asked and he motioned for Ian to sit next to him on the couch. The boy nodded. "You remember Magneto, their leader?" Ian nodded once again. "I don't know what to do about him. Hank just broke the news that he is actually my father."

Will was used to telling Ian everything. He never understood why, but the other man felt safe. Something about those green eyes just begging to be trusted had shaken Will. He wasn't one for opening up, but opening up to Ian was a completly different thing.

"Does he know that? Magneto, I mean" Ian said. He laid a hand in Will's thigh, brushing circles with his thumb. His way of being comforting.

"I don't think so. Do you think is my place to tell? I dont want him to fell... Well, I just think we should both know that the other exists. I want to meet him to do so. Its not like I'm asking for birthday cards or anything." Will said taking another drink of his tea.

"How are going to talk to him? You're not thinking on going to Hellfire, are you?"

"No. Even though I don't think he would kick me out. But I want somewhere neutral. But in order to do so, I need to get close enough so I can take that helmet of him. Just for a few moments, so I can touch his mind. I doubt he would answer to a phonecall or a letter." With that, Will yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was. "I'm not sure if I can do it. Take the helmet of is easy, but I am no telephat. It's mostly accidental."

Ian moved his hand from the other's thigh to his hand, pulling him up from the couch. "We can talk about it tomorrow. You're tired, it's been a long day."


	3. You're, as always were, welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed things up and developed some more, so read it again if you read it already and if you havent, well, then just nevermind :D

Magneto was quietly watching Hellfire's movement. Emma was discussing something with Azazel while Janos watched them both with some amusement. Raven was entering the living room in her blue form, going straight for Magneto.

"We need to talk. Alone" She said, motioning for the others in the room.

"Leave us." Magneto said and the room was emptied with no discussion. "What is it?"

"Something is off. I know you usually don't care, but Charles sometimes reaches for me to know if we are well. It's been almost two weeks since we last spoke. That's not like him. We know from Emma that he rebuild Cerebro and you can ask her if you don't believe me, but it hasn't been used for quite a long time." Raven, or Mystique as she now called herself said, obviously irritated. 

"What exactly do you want me to do, Mystique? Walk over to the mansion to see why your brother is not talking to you?" Magneto said with a sacarstic snort. "This is nonsense. It's been more than 19 years. I'm not going back."

With that, Magneto stood up and left the room.  But he didn't think it was nonsense. Every night when the metal bender took of his helmet to bed, he could feel the warm feeling of Charles. Not actually reaching out, but just there. Like a "good night, my friend", but never more than that. Lately, his presence was gone. He imagined that Charles still got updates from Raven when he could but he trusted Raven not to give any information besides that all was well. 

He would never tell the girl, but he did care. He did worry. Killing Shawn in Cuba changed him. He became Magneto. But he could never deny that deep inside him, Erik still existed. And Erik cared, Erik regretted being so angry and Erik missed Charles. 

That night, when he removed his helmet to bed, something reached out. It wasn't the ice dagger of Emma or the warm and familiar feeling of Charles. It was a feeling of lost, grief. And with the feeling, he heard something. A whisper. The image of a nearby coffee shop appeared in his mind, along with a time and date. It wasn't a demand. And something about the voice whispering it felt awfully familiar. " _Tomorrow, 4 o'clock. Bring a friend, if you like_."

* * *

It was two weeks after his father's death that William could reach Magneto. He almost couldn't hold the link, but managed to pass the message. Today, at 4, at his favorite coffee shop, where the waitress always brought him tea almost perfectly as he liked. 

He arrived at 3:30. Ian with him. He sat in one of the many available spots and Ian sat nearby. He insisted in coming but didn't push when the blued eyed one asked to have the conversation in private. 

Time rolled and, finally, he saw Magneto. He wasn't wearing the helmet. Good. Beside him, a blonde girl appeared. They were looking around, looking for him.

" _Here_." He called in the metal bender's mind. It worked. They sat in front of him and Will could almost feel the way Ian tensed up. He ignored that for a moment. 

"I trust you have a good reason for invading my privacy and asking for a meeting in a civil location" Magneto started. He was looking directly in the boy's eyes. 

"I am sorry about that. But I believe you wouldn't show up if I tried to communicate in any other way." Will said, beginning to feel uncomfortable under the stare that Magneto was currently maintaining.  "I asked you to come because I think that there are two things you should know and I wanted to tell you personally."

Will took a deep breath, trying to be more comfortable with the continuous stare. 

Magneto couldn't help it. Those blues eyes looked strangely familiar. Raven shared the thought. 

"I believe it's in your interests to know that Charles Xavier is... Well, he died." The boy was almost proud at how his voice just cracked a bit. The blond woman at Magneto's side opened her mouth in shock. He could see tears treating to fall of her eyes, but could not understand why. He waited a few moments. "He died in his sleep." He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to share that little piece of information with them.

He looked down at his hands, trying to keep his tears from falling as well. But that didn't stop him from actually feeling a change in the air. He looked back at Magneto and saw why Hank had treated Erik and Magneto as two different people. What he saw - and felt- was Magneto being ignored, pushed behind by Erik. The green eyes in front of him showed every sign of hurt. He tried to project some comfort but if he succeeded, it didn't show. 

"When?" Magneto -no, Erik.- said. His voice nothing but a whisper. 

"Two weeks ago. I'm sorry." Will said, still trying to offer some comfort. 

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked, some irritation in her voice.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. That's part two of what I wanted to tell you." Erik now looked at him curiously. "My name is William. I am in charge of the Institute now."

"But you're just a kid. Why isn't Hank the new headmaster?" Raven asked, looking Will from head to toe, obvious disapproval on her face.

"Well, it was his will and I can do nothing more than accepting it and hoping I do a good job. That's part of the reason I wanted to meet. I believe things ended up messed up in the past and I know Charles had made clear that you were welcome in the Institute, but I felt the need to say it again."

_"Are you not going to tell them? Really?"_ Ian called out in his mind.

_"I thought I wanted to. I'm not so sure now."_ Will replied, trying to give as little as possible away to the two mutants in front of him.

They looked as if they had just been told that they were brothers or something equally as shocking.

"I know is a lot to take in, but maybe in time you will see that it's an opportunity for a fresh start." Will said, writting in a piece of paper. "Take as much time as you need to digest this, but take my number in case you want to take in the offer."

Will pushed the paper will the neat handwritting, being surprised when Erik immediately held his hand, forcefully.

"What's your mutation?" Erik asked with wide eyes looking at him in sheer anger.

"Telekinisis." Will said as calmly as possible, trying to ease the surge in Ian's mind to come to the table.

Erik stood up in a rush and left, being followed by a very confused Raven.

Ian was almost immediately at Will's side.

"Why are you smilling?" He asked while looking at the other's wrist, looking for bruises.

Will looked up at him like he'd just said they were going to Disney and then back to the table again.

It took a while, but soon Ian understood.

"I can't believe you are so fucking happy about someone taking your number."

"That's because you don't understand. If he didn't, all hope was lost. He did, so he intends to call." Will said, calling the waitress for the bill.

_Incredibly naive._ Ian thought.

 

 


	4. Contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back after that long while.  
> Some things have changed in the previous chapter so catch up on that.   
> ;)

Erik called the week after.

“Xavier Institute” Ian was the one to answer.

He hung up.

Two weeks after, he dialed again.

“Xavier Institute” This time, Will was the one to be nearby.

Erik didn't say anything. For a moment, he didn't even breathe. He wanted to come over so badly that it was almost overthrowing Magneto at that moment.

“Hi Erik” the boy said laughing “Actually, good timing. Do you think you could come over?”

Magneto was completely crushed at that, Erik in full control again.

“Of course. In a moment.” He replied and hung up, immediately looking for Raven.

 

Will looked at the telephone a little surprised at first. It was accidental again. How did he know it was Erik?

Ever since he started using Cerebro, his telepathy has gone out of control.

He had been catching glances of other's peoples thoughts without wanting to and honestly was driving him slowly mad.

Ian walked in the room at that moment and looked at that scene, the boy holding the telephone like it was something he'd never seen.

“Are you ok?”

Will put the phone down in reflex and turned his wide eyes to him.

“Yes. Erik is coming over.” He said, hit by panic.

“Shit. Is Hank home?” Will nodded “Did you tell him that we when to see him?”

The continued look of panic in Will's eyes made it very clear that no, he didn't tell Hank.

“OK. Let's make him green then.” Ian said, taking Will by the hand and heading to the lab.

 

“You did what?” Hank shouted at Will, who did his best not to look terrified.

“I invited him here. Hank, we need help, you can't deny that. He is help”

“He is the enemy, William” The blue furred one said, standing up and running his hand trough his head.

“Dad didn't think that. I neither do I.” Will looked angry now and Ian could swear they would be starting a fight now.

Even knowing that Will was much smaller and looking at them it was clear it was a unfair fight, it has never stopped Will from starting it.

“He abandoned your father to die at that beach. While he was pregnant with you. He betrayed Charles” Hank was more than shouting by now. He was close to looking like a growling animal.

“He didn't know” Will shouted back, obviously losing control, many of the glasses nearby breaking and some thing being knocked over. He starting walking towards Hank, and Ian was about to step in to prevent them from killing each other when Will continued. “What I did is already done. He is coming over and we can either make the best of this or you can stay here with your arms crossed holding a grudge. I'm going upstairs and taking a chance.”

There was a heavy silence after that. Will turned to leave and slammed the door on his way out.

Ian looked at Hank to check if he was ok.

The big blue furred man was looking at nothing, in shock, but no longer angry, so Ian turned to follow Will and try to calm him down to prevent having to rebuild some part of the mansion later.

 

“ _Will?”_ He called mentally.

They always had a strong bond, ever since they were kids. And it only grew once they started dating.

“ _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.”_ He heard the reply on his mind and could see he was in the kitchen. 

He walked in the kitchen to find the boy sitting on the floor. 

“You can't lose control like that” Ian said, sitting next to him. 

Will only nodded and put his head on Ian's shoulder. 

 


	5. Going in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter and I am sorry for that.  
> As soon as I can safely install programs in my workplace computer, they should get longer, but for now bear with me.  
> Also for some reason the updates to the older chapters didn't save so I had to remake them. Please take a look.   
> that's it <3

It took some convincing to make Azazel zap them to the mansion. And more so to make Raven come along.

As soon as they landed, Erik felt a strange sense of belonging.

A lot had changed. The mansion looked somewhat more alive, even though some parts of it seemed to have been changed.

With his power, he could feel that some of the rocks were reinforced but still trying to look the same. 

They walked the neatly cared for garden towards the door, but before even being able to ring it, Will was already opening it with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Will didn't have long to calm himself. Before he could even taste the tea Ian had made for him, he felt someone coming. 

He rushed towards the main entrance, inexplicably hit by enormous joy.

It really made no sense, to be so happy when he hadn't told them the truth. They could just be coming to help, to see for themselves if Charles was really gone. But then again, hapiness was never associated with logic.

He opened the door gleefully, as he had many times when little and Charles was arriving from a mission.

Erik was a little set of by it and so was the blue person next to him.

"Sorry. I head you coming" He said, suddenly shy. "Please come in."

_"They're here."_

He didn't even need to wait for a reply, many of the students coming out of their rooms.

Ian and Alex were by the living room and as they made their way in, more of the new students seamed to appear, shyly looking for the reason of Hank's and Will's fight.

Erik grew tense at the prying eyes.

"Raven, it's nice to see you" Alex raised his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Mystique." She said, not shaking his hand.

The tension in the room was increasing by the second and Will was beginning to regret this whole thing.

"We will have plenty of time to introduce everyone else later. Maybe we should address the issue at the moment, Will?" Ian said, feeling the deception growing in his loved one.

"Yes. That's a very good idea. Follow me please." He said, motioning for the operations room.

_"Thank you."_ Will said as they went upstairs, leaving a very angry Alex behind.

_"Don't worry about it. Worry about what Hank will do if he comes out."_

They passed several rooms on their way to the operations center.

Erik wondered if his old room was occupied. He discreetly used his powers to check and found it empty. Curiosity beating him, he also checked Charles's and regretted it almost the instant his powers recognized the chair.

His sudden guild was quickly cut short when William oppened one of the big wodden doors to what once was the second Library.

Now, filled with boards and a big dark wood table and matching chairs, it looked like a conference room.

The sense of belonging he had before, dispersed.

 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's been like forever and maybe at some point I will stop apologizing for it, but.... Sorry.  
> As I said before, excuse my bad english and kudos if you like it <3

“What happened here?” Erik demanded, getting a few surprised looks as a result.

“OH. You mean the library?” Will asked, receiving a nod for an answer. “It was relocated downstairs. The main one is still on this floor, if you want to see it later.”

Probably because Charles couldn’t go upstairs very easily, Erik thought.

“Let’s get to the problem” Erik moved closer to the table, where several maps and blue prints laid in a somewhat disorganized order. He immediately recognized the blue print as one of the government buildings, suspected to be one of the labs in where they tried to develop a “cure” for mutants.

“So, long story short, we’ve found evidence that the FBI has gone out of hand with their mutant lab and decided to start putting their so called cure in the water.” Will reported, lifting one of the papers up with his powers and pairing it with others, that soon formed a chemical formula.

“ _Amazing”_ Erick thought to himself. The boy probably didn’t even realize that he was using his powers, that being so natural to him to just organize his mess lifting objects into the air.

“And is this source secure?” Raven asked.

“Yes. I saw it when they first made the project to distribute it in the water” Will said, looking away for a moment like he was embarrassed.

“Wait. Charles sent you to trespass a government facility?” Erik asked, incredulous on how on Earth would Charles allow that.

“No. He was a teenage rebel.” Everyone’s faces turned to the blue furred creature entering the room. Erik saw as both William and Raven tensed up. Hank looked mildly annoyed but not willing to make trouble.

“And infiltrating government facilities was just your hobby?” Raven asked, partly amused and partly suspicious.

“No, but irritating Charles and trying to get himself killed in the process was.” Hank hissed, sitting opposite to where the rest of them stood. “Charles tried to make the FBI agents that still talked to him admit what they were doing. But even Moira turned her back on him.”

Will lifted the blueprint of the facility into the air as in to break conversation.

“Anyway. The problem is they’ve upgraded their security system since I was last there. And well, I don’t know what to expect from it since it’s been a while. Breaking in should be easy enough, but they can’t know it was a break in.” The blue eyed boy said and eyed the two beside him.

“Why? If breaking in is easy, just go in, get it and leave” Raven asked, looking the blue prints over.

“Because they have the formula. Remaking it would be easy and it would only serve as proof of mutants being the threat they think we are.” Ian said, taking the blue print down to mark a x on one of the labs and motioning for Will to lift it up again. “The lab where they keep it is supposed to be here. If anything goes wrong with this mission, it would be awfully easy for them to make it sound bad for mutants. We need to make them think that their formula is bad for _them_.”

Both Erik and Raven nodded at that. Will moved some pictures of 3 officials into the air in front of them.

“I have the dossiers of the people responsible for the supervision and future distribution of the cure.  If we have eyes in one of them, we could pretend to be them and go in. We have everything we need to go in, but no plan on what to make when we do.” Will said, looking again to the chemical formula floating in the air.

“Hank can’t hijack the formula without them realizing it. I can’t erase their minds to make them forget about it either.” Will mumbled, showing what Erik thought was shame again. He put the papers down and sat in one of the chairs, suddenly looking lost.

Hank immediately stood up and went around the table towards William, but Ian was there first, kneeling beside him between Erik and Raven. Both had a panicked look on their faces, while William was getting paler by the minute.

“What’s going on?” Raven demanded, rather loudly.

“He is going into shock” Hank whispered, his blue paws frenetically touching Will’s face.


End file.
